Princess Sunset takes Pythor to the Present/It Feels Like Christmas/I Always Get Emotional at Christmas Time
Here is how Princess Sunset Shimmer takes Pythor P. Chumsworth to the Present in Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol. Back at Pythor's home, He was sleeping heavenly. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (sleeping) Just then, Sunset Shimmer appeared out of nowhere. Sunset Shimmer: Pythor? Are you awake? Pythor P. Chumsworth: (woke up) Princess Sunset Shimmer, You're here too? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Pythor, I came to tell you that you have denied generosity and never gave them reasons to show you generosity, Come with me. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Where are you taking me? Sunset Shimmer: To visit the Present. Sunset used her magic, They begin to visit the present. In the present, Halloweentown was celebrating. There was monters getting ready for Christmas, Despite they're in Halloweentown. Sunset Shimmer: This is the present. Pythor P. Chumsworth: So, This is what would happen in Christmas morning. Soon, They were ready for their visitors. The Polar Express arrived, And Christmas guests came to greet them. Jack Skellington: Alright, Everyone, This is going to be a spectacular Christmas this year as far as I know. Armor Bride: You bet it is, Jack! SpongeBob SquarePants: Merry Christmas. Pound Cake: Isn't this the best Christmas or what? Pumpkin Cake: You said it, Pound Cake. Twilight Sparkle: A very fine Christmas. Flash Sentry: And a wonderful Hearth's Warming. Mayor of Halloween Town: This calls for a Celebration! Then, He begins to sing "It Feels Like Christmas". Mayor of Halloween Town: It's in the singing of a street corner choir It's going home and getting warm by the fire It's true, wherever you find love It feels like Christmas Madame Pom LeBlanc: A cup of kindness that we share with another A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother Chorus: In all the places you find love It feels like Christmas Mayor of Halloween Town: It is the season of the heart A special time of caring The ways of love made clear Chorus: It is the season of the spirit The message, if we hear it Is make it last all year Arachna: It's in the giving of a gift to another A pair of mittens that were made by your mother Chorus: It's all the ways that we show love That feel like Christmas Red Beret and Brownie: A part of childhood we'll always remember It is the summer of the soul in December Yes, when you do your best for love It feels like Christmas Mayor of Halloween Town: It is the season of the heart A special time of caring The ways of love made clear Chorus: It is the season of the spirit The message, if we hear it Is make it last all year Mayor of Halloween Town (followed by the Chorus): It's in the singing of a street corner choir It's going home and getting warm by the fire It's true, wherever you find love It feels like Christmas It's true, wherever you find love It feels like Christmas It feels like Christmas It feels like Christmas After the Song, Everyone was celebrating Christmas and Hearth's Warming. Princess Yuna: Best Christmas Ever. Snowdrop: I wonder if Mumfie and his friends are having fun. With that quantified, Sunset opened Pythor's eyes to the possibility. Sunset Shimmer: See, Pythor? Everyone knew what a good friend you were at heart, Even Mumfie. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Are you serious? Sunset Shimmer: Yes. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Where's Mumfie? Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I almost forgot about that, Let me show it to you. Sunset worked her magic and teleported them to Golden Oaks Library, Right where Mumfie is with his friends. Pythor P. Chumsworth: What's all this? Sunset Shimmer: This is where the foals, children, their families, the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, the Legend Beasts, the Dipper Clones, the Changeling Trio, Serpentine and the many of our friends are celebrating Christmas and Hearth's Warming at Golden Oaks Library. As they looked inside the Golden Oak Library, Everyone was having a wonderful time. Twilight Sparkle (Human): This is the best Christmas Ever. Rarity (Human): It certainly is, Twilight. Princess Twila: Are you enjoying Christmas, Nyx? Nyx: I sure am, Twila. Thorax: Isn't this a wonderful Christmas and Hearth's Warming, Mr. McDuck? Scrooge McDuck: I couldn't agree more, Thorax. Shining Armor (Human): Neither could we. Dean Cadance: The best holidays ever. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Casey Jr.: Isn't this wonderful, Tillie? Tillie: It sure is, Casey. Princess Cindy: (cooing) Vice Principal Luna: A wonderful Christmas. Principal Celesta: It sure is, Little Sister. Tyrone: Are you enjoying it, Mr. Peterson. Paul Peterson: You bet, Tyrone. Patty Peterson: A fine holiday occasion. Penny Peterson: Are you and Mr. Peabody having a fount time, Sherman? Sherman: We sure are, Penny. Mr. Peabody: Like father like son. Pythor P. Chumsworth: So, This is how the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, the Legend Beasts, the Dipper Clones, the Changeling Trio, your Human Counterpart and her friends celebrate Christmas and Hearth's Warming with Princess Yuna and her friends. What happened? Sunset Shimmer: Much I'm afraid. Back inside the Golden Oaks Library, Mumfie was sick with pneumonia. Mumfie: (coughs) Rarity (Human): Mumfie darling, Are you alright? Pinkie Pie (Human): You look like you're sick. Mumfie: I am sick, Pinkie Pie. Bristle: He just hasn't been himself this morning. Figge: That's awful. Misako: I'll have to work on a medicine for him. Tyrone: Poor Mumfie. Scotch: Oh dear. Applejack (Human): Oh my. Vanellope Von Schweetz: Scarecrow: It's just not like that at all. Pinky: I hope he gets better soon. Napoleon Jones: As to I. Fifi: He just needs plenty of medicines. Mumfie: But... (coughing) At least we can be thankful for being in great company. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Poor Mumfie. Sunset Shimmer: And here is when Discord celebrate Christmas while the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher plans an evil scheme. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Go on. As Sunset works her magic, It flashes back to Discord. Discord: It feels great to celebrate Christmas and Hearth's Warming. Then, Discord begins to sing "I Always Get Emotional at Christmas Time". Discord: I always get emotional at Christmas time, That heavenly time of year. Whether I'm home with friends or out there bustin' heads, I'm blinking back a sad or happy tear. On February, I start seein' red and green. Brass knuckles tied up in bows. It's like a herd of tiny reindeer is prancin' round my heart. And I become the me that nobody knows. I laugh, I cry, I totally lose my cool. Oh me. Oh, my. I'm a Yuletide fool. This eggnog is so creamy (hmm) It oughta be a crime. I always get emotional at Christmas time. Tell old Saint Nicky I'm feelin' awful icky About the really naughty stuff I did. (I'm so ashamed.) After a beatin', I'll find myself repeatin', "Say "hi" to the wife and kid. Don't forget." Nightmare Moon: I always get emotional at Christmas time, Undoing so much good cheer. Whether I'm poisoning punch or setting dolls on fire, I try to fill the world with grief and fear. What fun to send each family a big surprise As gruesome as it can be. I might invest the boughs of holly with bugs from outer space, Or slide the local toy store into the sea. I laugh, I cry, I totally lose my cool. Oh me. Oh, my. I'm a Yuletide fool. To give the gift of chaos, What thrill is more sublime? I always get emotional at Christmas time. Discord: This year I'm taking More time to do my baking. You're always short on pumpkin. Ain't it true? Carefully choosing, Whoa! My card gets so confusing. I like the Cats with Santa hats, don't you? Both: I laugh, I cry, I totally lose my cool. Oh me. Oh, my. I'm a Yuletide fool. Human Discord: When fruitcake goes on sale, I'm spending every dime. Chrysalis: It's time to pass out candy canes I've dipped in slime. Both: So call me sentimental. It's a fact that I'm... Discord: A fool for trees with flocking. Chrysalis: On route to steal your stocking. Both: I always get emotional at Christmas time. After the song, We view back at Pythor's house, he looked around . Pythor P. Chumsworth: Oh dear. I wonder what's going to happened to Mumfie? Pythor was worried about him, Sunset had to bring him to Mumfie. Back in the Golden Oaks Library, Yuna was keeping her hopes for Pythor's heart to change. Princess Yuna: (looking through the telescope) Mabel Pines: See anything, Yuna? Princess Yuna: So far so good, Trixie is the only one left to show Pythor the true meaning of Christmas. Dipper Pines: You're right, Yuna. The plan is working with Trixie the last one. Princess Jubilee: No worries, Dipper. My Mom's a natural. Dipper Pines: I'll bet, Jubilee. Then, Princess Luna came to see Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Luna: Yuna, Snowdop, It's Time to Come Home! Princess Yuna: Coming, Mama. Come on, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Coming, Yuna. Princess Flurry Heart: We better get home too. So, Yuna and her friends each left for their homes. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225